Many strides have been made in the last few years to simplify the operation of personal computers. Even today, however, most personal computers contain complicated software that is not understood by the typical computer user. As a result, this software is often not optimized to fully realize the power of the computer system. If the unoptimized software is the operating system or other software critical to the computer system, the user may suffer significant computer delays or malfunctions.
Therefore, there is a great need for technical support professionals who can diagnose, repair, and optimize personal computers. However, these professionals are often unavailable or to expensive to call when a computer problem occurs. Therefore, various companies have developed software utilities that automate computer system maintenance.
Such utilities, however, rarely perform as well as a support professional. Some utilities, such as SYSTEM AGENT by Microsoft Corp. (Redmond, Wash.), merely schedule a fixed set of tools to execute at predetermined intervals. This "canned" approach is limited in its flexibility and ability to judge when to appropriately administer maintenance. Since maintenance can often take several hours, moreover, a fixed schedule often performs far too much maintenance.
Other utilities, such as NORTON'S SYSTEM DOCTOR by Symantec Corp. (Cupertino, Calif.) attempt to sense when computer maintenance is required. While this sensing removes the necessity of a fixed schedule, it often misdiagnoses the computer problem. As a result, the utility often applies an inappropriate solution.
There is a further need in the art for a computer utility that has a flexible approach toward diagnosing and solving computer system problems.
There is a further need in the art for a computer utility that can learn from the results of prior diagnoses and solutions and apply that learned knowledge to future computer system problems.
There is a further need in the art for a computer utility that judges when it is appropriate to administer a selected course of maintenance.